


Getaway

by Caskettmyheart



Series: Aching [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fast car, Fluff, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskettmyheart/pseuds/Caskettmyheart
Summary: All these thoughts about kids are running through her mind and she just wants to forget. She wants to get away.So that's exactly what they do.akathe Fast Car storySet between their first discussion on kids and the break up.Possible three-parter





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me thinking that Alex just needs to get away with Maggie with all these talks and agreements and her insecurities. She just wants to get away from it all and forget they're not figuring things out.   
> The angst is mainly about that: you know it's in the canon universe. But I promise it has light moments.   
> It can also be read as a companion to the other Aching stories. This one would be before them then. I do this because I'm also making an AU for them. That one will be up in the future.
> 
> Enjoy  
> \--

It’s been tense for days and frankly, she hates it. She absolutely hates that she can feel their communication slipping. They’d been so good at expressing their feelings that the second a little conflict slips in between them, it could be almost instantly resolved. But this isn’t a little thing. This is the future. Their future. Her future.

A kid.

She’d taken it so for granted that they’d have it that she never even thought to discuss it first. And now they found themselves here, engaged, and with total polar opinions on the subject.

 

Stupid.

That’s what she was. Stupid. They should’ve talked about it before. But then they wouldn’t have had all these great moments together so no, she doesn’t wish their relationship had gone differently. But good god couldn’t she have been spared the hurt?

And even then she should’ve been honest with Maggie when she asked her honestly, openly, if she was enough. But who could say no to the person they love?

 

Alex lay in bed, thinking. Her mind was going crazy. Her arms were around Maggie and she could feel her stirring in her sleep. She had awoken herself not so long ago and her dreams had been much more pleasant than her thoughts. She wanted to ignore the future, ignore the looming problem above their heads.

 

Maggie stirred and made a noise, Alex pulled her tighter, her lips resting against Maggie’s skin at the nape of her neck. She placed a kiss and sighed. Maggie’s fingertips stroked over her hand like a feather.

“Alex?”

“I’m up.” She turned her head to be more comfortable as Maggie tangled their legs together. She could lay here for hours and just forget the world. If only her mind would let her.

“Mmmh,” was all that came from Maggie. “’S too early.”

“Yeah, I know babe.”

Maggie seemed to notice something was up and she untangled her legs so she could twist in her lover’s arms. “You okay?” She rested her forehead against Alex’ collarbone and took her turn to encircle her waist. When Alex didn’t immediately answer she looked up and pressed a kiss against Alex’ jawline. “Babe?”

“Can we get out of here? Out of the city?” Alex was staring past Maggie as she spoke. Maggie gave her a curious look and waited for a follow up, but she stayed silent.

“I could take a few days off. Where do you want to go?”

Alex was extremely happy she didn’t ask her why, and just went with it.

“Anywhere.” She looked at Maggie now. The other woman could see the desperation in her eyes and she suddenly felt very awake. “I just want to grab our bikes and drive.”

Maggie studied her and Alex could feel she was about to break and spill all her worries and thoughts and she wouldn’t be able to keep it dry but she wasn’t ready and-

“Okay.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do it. But I’m going to need some more sleep.” Alex answered her by kissing her deeply. Maggie moaned into it. “Babe, not going to get any sleep if you kiss me like that.”

Alex smiled before kissing her again, softer and lighter, but still with as much meaning as before.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Danvers. I’ll be happy to do a little getaway with you. Besides, I think I know the perfect location.”

 

That same morning, Maggie called her chief and told him she was going to need some vacation days. To say he yelled “Finally!” was not an understatement. Then she asked him for a favor and he was happy to oblige, give her the details, and then hang up with a wish of wellbeing.

They both packed a bag with some clothes but not much else. They weren’t going to be gone more than 3 days after all. Today being the start of it. Once their bags were made, they dressed themselves for the road and headed out. Maggie’s bike was luckily parked out front and Alex joined her on her own soon after. Within half an hour, Alex was trailing a little behind Maggie as they headed out of the city lines and speeding towards upstate. They only took a small break to fill up their tanks and buy a couple of necessities.

“To make sure we don’t run out while there.”

“And where is there?”

Maggie’s cheeky reply was all she got: “You’ll see.”

 

It took them a little while longer to reach their destination. By the time they were leaving the main roads and turning and twisting onto smaller ones, Alex was really curious. She lifted up her visor and called over the wind as she pulled up beside Maggie: “You’re not taking me into the woods to dump my body, are you?”

Maggie threw her a look, which was kind of ruined by her helmet. “You can ask questions later. We’re almost there.”

Sure enough, only 2 minutes on a relaxed tempo later, they pulled up to the end of the road, a luxurious wooden cabin flanking it. Alex’s eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings. This was even better than she could have hoped. They were surrounded by trees, birds chirping could be heard the second they turned their motors off, and, as she walked forward, Alex laid eyes on the lake in front of her. The autumn sun was high in the sky and warmed the leather she woke as she stood in the only clearing she could see for miles. “Wow.”

Maggie’s armed circled her, letting her partner have this moment. “I know right?” She was just a little too short to rest her chin on the taller woman’s shoulder but she was content with resting her cheek again the leather vest.

“Thank you,” Alex said after a while of staring out at her surroundings. Her voice felt heavy and she felt strangely emotional. She knew why, of course, but she didn’t dare let her mind go there or bring it up. So instead, she stepped out of Maggie’s arms, walked back over to her bike to grab their helmets and bags. In the mean time Maggie fished the key from where her chief had said it would be – strangely uncharacteristic for a cop to hide the key right by the door – and made her way up the deck to the patio door. She’d be able to open the main door from the inside while already familiarizing herself with the cabin.

 

The living room was huge for a cabin, but still felt really cozy with many bookcases, crafty decorations and fireplace. Alex immediately put herself to work with the logs provided in a basket nearby. Though cozy, it was cold inside and with the sun not being as strong in the summer, they could use the heat. Maggie explored more and put the few items of food they’d picked up on the way in the fridge. Once they were all set they went to change out of their leather clothes and into loose lazy day things. They plopped down on the couch and simultaneously sighed.

“I’m really glad we could make it here,” Alex said, turning her head towards Maggie, “But now that we’re here, I must admit I don’t know what we should do.”

“Oh I have a couple of ideas.” A slow and dangerous smirk formed on Maggie’s face. “For starters, we could finish what we started this morning.

Alex laughed and pulled her in for a lazy kiss. After a moment, Alex broke the kiss. “Honestly I’d love to, but I didn’t sleep much last night and it’s been a while since I made such a long drive on my bike so I’m pretty tired.” She knew that taking a seat on that couch had been a gamble. Once you’re seated, it’s impossible to get up. And she hadn’t planned on sleeping through her days.

“It’s alright,” Maggie adjusted her position, grabbed a blanket and let Alex rest her head in her lap. She draped the blanket over Alex and made sure her legs were tucked in. She started running her fingers through the deep red locks and smiled as Alex already closed her eyes. “We can nap now, I have a plan for tonight either way.”

With the calming, repetitive motion of Maggie’s fingers through her hair, Alex easily fell asleep. Peacefully and without thought for a change. Maggie followed soon after, the sounds of the crackling along with the heat soon lulling her to sleep.

 

Alex was the first to wake up as a shiver ran through her. The fire had burned out. But the blanket kept her warm mostly. She didn’t want to get up but at least now she knew they had a few full days of just being together ahead. She felt well rested too. She glanced at one of the few running clocks nearby and was surprised to see it was nearly dinner time. She retrieved her phone from in between a crack in a the couch cushions and checked it, seeing a missed call from her mother and a text from Kara. There was also a message from J’onn, saying she was to enjoy her days off.

 

Eventually she did get up, trying not to disturb Maggie and succeeding. Mostly. She’d stirred and Alex had draped the blanket back over her with a kiss on her forehead. Then she’d fallen back asleep. She lit the fire once more and then decided to walk around the house a bit. She quickly found the master bedroom, ensuite and was surprised to find another couple of bedrooms and bathrooms downstairs. She ended up in the kitchen, slightly separated from the living room. It was unexplored territory for her and she made herself familiar with it while cooking dinner.

It was the smell that eventually made Maggie wake up, her stomach already growling. It was a perfect domestic scene: Alex cooking while she softly hummed to herself, easily moving from one counter to the stove and back. She leaned against the doorframe for a while, admiring the scene. When Alex noticed her, the biggest smile appeared on her face and it instantly rubbed off on Maggie herself. She walked over and stepped into Alex’ waiting arms. They kissed soft and long until the water boiling over caught their attention and they just had to break apart. Maggie soon joined into the routine they knew so well in their apartment, only now in a different kitchen.

 

For a while Alex even forgot about any troubles and thoughts as they just enjoyed each other’s company during diner with a decent bottle of wine. (The chief wouldn’t mind… much.)

“So,” Alex started as she swallowed the last bit of red liquid of her glass of wine, “You had something planned?”

Maggie just finished her plate and nodded, “Well,” she thought out loud, “It’s not so much a plan as it is just an idea I’d like to execute.”

“I’d say go for it. We have no one to disturb us for the entire weekend.” She’d texted Kara that they’d be gone for the weekend and told her the vicinity of where they were. That way, if there was something really, really wrong, her sister would easily find her without barging in unannounced. Kara had a habit of bad timing and embarrassing Alex, to the amusement of her fiancé. Not that Maggie had been all too pleased with Maggie’s interruptions either.

 

It was that time of the year already where the nights grew longer and evening fell faster. It wasn’t her favorite thing. She could do with more sunlight and less darkness. But as Maggie took her hand and led her outside into the night sky, she didn’t mind as much. The sky was glowing with stars. So many Alex couldn’t even begin to count.

“I know you’re not a city girl, and that you’ve seen this before but I still thought it would be nice to just spend the evening – or what’s left of it – stargazing.”

“Oh this is perfect,” Alex said, a smile framing her face that just kept on growing. It reminded her of home. Of her dad and she out on the deck while they took turns explaining stories they’d learnt, or constellations. She’d often tell him stories that he had told her before, forgetting that’s where she got them from, but even though he knew already, he still listened to her. Tonight, she’d get to tell the stories all over again. They laid together on a couple of stacked blankets and cushions that they’d collected to shield them from the cold ground and Maggie listened as Alex explained the stars to her.

It was perfect.

 

They kissed and once they started, they couldn’t stop. Maggie was intoxicating to her and it fueled her mind and exhilarated her body and before they knew it, clothes were being shed. It wasn’t rushed or desperate. They had all the time in the world.

Alex’ hands roamed the body underneath her, letting her fingertips hook around the last piece of clothing in the way and stilling, waiting in anticipation. Maggie’s breath hitched at seeing the look in Alex’ eyes. They were a beautiful darkness, enraptured with love. She soared up to kiss her and nodded into it, putting her hand over Alex’ and guiding her down, a chill running down her spine.

Alex marveled at the sight beneath her as they found their rhythm. There was something magical about seeing the woman she loved come undone beneath her, gasping her name and laughing and clawing at her back.

_She_ was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> You can find me at Caskettmyheart.tumblr.com to talk to me and express feels.


End file.
